This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Florida A&M University (FAMU) Research Center in Minority Institutions (RCMI) Abstract This application seeks to continue the evolution of the Pharmaceutical Research Center at Florida A&M University (FAMU). The previously funded targeted research activities have demonstrated productivity and resulted in significant discoveries that have led to the award of several patents and additional pending discoveries. Based on the evaluation of the current research infrastructure and the strategic needs of the program, it is proposed to transition the targeted activities into the development of Core research facilities. The main objective of the current application is to build the infrastructure of the research program towards more understanding of the mechanistic details of the molecular system. This RCMI center will focus efforts on approaches, i.e., gene expression analysis, proteomics, PCR analysis, gene delivery systems and DNA microarray techniques. The establishment of Core facilities in the areas of molecular neurobiology, cellular imaging, neurochemistry/receptors, flow cytometer and Nanomedicine will increase our abilities to understand the mechanistic details of the molecular system and to provide greater insights into how the different molecular are modulated under disease and adverse conditions. The Pharmaceutical Research Center will consist of a research administrative component coupled with three (3) core service delivery facilities. The administrative component will continue to provide pre- and post- award assistance, coordinate the activities of the external and internal advisory committee, provide scientific seminars and grants workshops, coordinate a new structured mentoring program, facilitate an extensive external evaluation of program outcomes, assist in faculty development, hire a research faculty member and market and conduct an on-site grants management workshop and the annual RCMI R01 Scientist Seminar Series.